


Cempasúchil

by kasomicu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cempasuchil, FictoberMF18, M/M, Nostalgia, Starker, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Peter no sentía una nostalgia tan grande como otros años, porque ya no estaba solo, porque ahora lo tenía al señor Stark.





	Cempasúchil

La papiroflexia era algo que ayudaba a soltar su frustración, le relajaba y servía para controlar su ansiedad, era muy consciente de que por lo general fuera considerado algo para niños, pero a Peter en realidad no le interesaba. 

Él sabía que su tía May hacía todo lo posible para que estuviera bien, sin embargo, ella no era su mamá, ni su papá, y la añoranza por verles era algo que le atacaba en ciertas épocas del año, principalmente en Navidad, y justamente ahora en vísperas, la nostalgia estaba más presente. 

Dejó de armar su flor de cempasúchil de papel y tomó su móvil antes que sonase y lo contestó apenas se encendió la pantalla, el nombre que salía consiguió que sonriera tenuemente. 

—Hola, señor Stark —saludó con el celular en su hombro para continuar armando su flor. 

—Niño, a estas alturas no comprendo cómo es que mantienes las formalidades, quizá es parte de tu encanto —mencionó Tony, desde el otro lado de la línea. Peter rodó los ojos, sintiéndose tonto por el calor que se acumulaba en sus mejillas por un halago tan simple—. Pero, bueno, llamaba para decirte que quisiera que vengas junto a tu tía a pasar fiestas a mi casa, no aceptaré una negativa porque el pasar fiestas aquí es la excusa perfecta para darte noches buenas, y hacer demasiados juegos de palabras con otras connotaciones sin que tu tía sospeche porque no se le ocurría sopesarlo. 

—¿Sólo por eso? —preguntó Peter, sintiendo un retorcijón placentero en el vientre por cómo Tony camuflaba sus deseos de pasar fechas especiales con él, y porque de algún modo se lo hacia saber sin sonar cursi. 

—No, otro motivo es porque quiero verte con un suéter navideño ridículo puesto... 

—Oh, vamos... 

—Sólo el suéter. 

—No sé cómo le explicarías esa escena a May. 

—Me subestimas, niño. Peter, realmente quiero que vengas y no me hagas repetirlo porque no es mi estilo —dijo Tony, Peter sonrió. 

—Gracias por eso, y sí iré —respondió Peter, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Gracias a ti. Te dejo que realmente pongo en riesgo el intento número 233 de mi mejora de tu traje. Adiós —habló con dificultad antes de que sonara un ruido de algo rompiéndose. 

Se quitó el móvil de la oreja y lo vio con cariño. Después, observó su ya terminada flor de cempasúchil y cerró los ojos, imaginando que millones de aquellos pétalos rodeaban a una imagen de cómo recordaba a sus progenitores, y luego de sonreírle se iban siguiéndolos.


End file.
